


Fraternization

by Ocendaca



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Intended Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Prompto is just impossible not to love, War, blowjob, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca
Summary: Kind of a dark Beauty and the Beast in a galaxy far far away.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 18





	Fraternization

The fight was over. Most of the rebels had died, the loss on imperal side marginally. They have searched the catacombs and captured every rebel still alive, even though they won’t be alive for much longer.

Their leader, Commander Noctis Caelum, have the habit to check on captured foes and sometimes take one to his cabin, prolonging his life for some hours.  
None of his men would mention his behaviour and being the protege of Emperor Izunia there would only be consequences for the whistleblower.

The enemies were lined up, on their knees, hands bound behind their backs.  
Noctis strode along the line, checking out the men. Most let their heads hang down and he jerked them up with a rough grip in the hair to see their faces. Their eyes full of fear or hate. He didn’t mind, sometimes he enjoyed breaking them.

The last one in line was different. He looked up to Noctis, face open and fragile, and held his gaze without any signs of resistance or fear. The eyes the color of forget-me-not, hair like golden chocobo feathers and his fair complexion covered with freckles. He doesn’t belong in this place, looking nothing like the other rebels.

Noctis had made his choice. Gripping the biceps of the blonde and pulling him to his feet he proceeded to his caravelle. With a quick flick of his head he ordered his men to get rid of the other rebels.  
His prisoner didn‘t look back as they walked away. That was unusual - most men tried to get a last look at their comrades but this one strode beside him without hesitation. But he also seemed not broken, holding his head high, his body almost relaxed.

They entered his cabin in the vessel and Noctis pushed the blonde to kneel again. He stepped before him and held back a gasp when the other man leaned forward and stroked his nose against his crotch.  
„What are you doing?“ Noctis hissed through his teeth.  
The answer threw him totally off „What I want to do and I think you want too.“

The dark haired studied the other ones face. It was strange - no hint of submission or cockiness. He seemed to be totally content in himself. Noctis had never met someone like him before.  
Of course he had intended to fuck his mouth or ass without hesitation but now he was curious how it would feel to be given pleasure willingly.

„Prompto“  
Noctis was startled by the single word „What?“  
„Prompto. My name is Prompto.“ the blonde explained.  
Noctis was screaming internally. No, he doesn’t want to know his name. He never knew the names of the many men he has raped before. A name would have made them a person, not just a body to use at his will.  
And now he could not forget, don’t even wanted to forget this name. But still he wanted his pleasure.

Sliding down his pants and briefs, freeing his already hard cock he said commanding „One wrong move and you are dead. You can’t hurt me seriously, I‘ll use a potion and will be healed in seconds but you will stay dead.“  
Prompto nodded „Don’t worry.“  
Noctis just stared at him. Did he really just assured him to not worry? After he threatened his life?  
His mind was tumbling, couldn’t process what he experienced and without any thought about his words he said „Do what you want to, Prompto.“

There was a small warm smile before the blonde carefully began to caress Noctis‘ cock with his tongue. Measuring his length by sliding only the tip of his tongue from the base to the head, swirling the whole tongue around the head. He used more pressure at the sensitive spot between head and shaft, sliding his tip up and down and Noctis couldn’t hold back his moan.  
Finally Prompto put his lips over the thrumming head, tongue still massaging the same spot, and glided them down the shaft. Pulling back he hollowed his cheeks to let the vacuum send more waves of pleasure through Noctis body.

The dark haired groaned his pleasure out loud and Prompto answered with a low grumble, sending vibrations down the caged cock.  
Noctis found it hard to breathe.

Prompto drew back, let the cock slid out of his mouth and dipped deeper to lick at the balls. Swirling around them and sucking them separately in Noctis hissed his breath through his teeth.  
He looked down at the blonde but he had his eyes closed, immersed in his doing and breathing exited.

When Prompto took his cock in again Noctis laid his hands lightly on the blondes hair. He didn’t want to hold him or force him but feeling the soft strands between his finger. Gliding the fingertips in soft circles across the scalp Prompto began to hum, caged sighs faintly audible.  
He kept on building the tension in Noctis‘ guts. Lips, tongue and teeth always found the right spot, friction and pressure until, without any warning, Noctis‘ cock erupted and pumped his seed into the warm wet cave of Promptos mouth.  
The blonde never backed off, slowly swallowing all the dark haired had given him. It was Noctis who had to step back to let his cock slide out.

Prompto was looking up to him again. In his eyes was a glow Noctis could not define. Checking the kneeling mans body he noticed the bulge in his crotch and he realized that the glow in the other mans eyes was arousal.

He felt lost. Growing up in the military sex had always been rough, even when mutual. But standing here before this impossible man he wanted something else. He longed for something he didn’t even know yet, but he was hoping that the blonde could give it to him.

Stepping out of the clothes and shoes at his feet he pulled Prompto up again and pushed him backwards on the bed. Kneeling before him he stripped the other men of his shoes, pants and underwear, ignoring his half-hard cock. Flipping him over he sat on the small of his back and untied the ropes that held his arms together.  
He stood up beside the bed and undressed himself from the uniform jacket and shirt beneath.

Looking down at Promptos backside he noticed bruises scattered across his whole body, witnesses of more than rough handling. There were dark spots in size of fingerprints on his hips and Noctis knew exactly how they were caused. He have done the same to other men but seeing them on this one his stomach twisted.

„Turn around“ he ordered with a raspy voice.

Prompto turned on his back and shifted to the middle of the bed, splaying his bended legs. He stayed silent, only his breath gave away his agitation.

Noctis sat between his legs and tried to ignore the bruises. Hesitant he let his fingertips glide along the inside of Promptos thighs. He wasn’t used to be gentle, no one ever had showed him how to be soft but right now all he wanted was to caress the man before him.  
Promptos sighs helped him to find the right balance between not-touching and too much. Finally he dared to touch the blondes cock, trailing his fingertips up and down the shaft.

„Please“ Prompto moaned „tell me.“  
Noctis drew back his hands „What?“  
Prompto lifted his head to look at him „Your name. What‘s your name?“  
„Why do you wanna know?“ Noctis almost whispered.  
With the same little warm smile from before Prompto answered „So I know what to scream when you make me come.“

Once again Noctis mind shut down, trying to process how such a pure person could exist in this world of war and destruction.

„Noctis, my name is Noctis“ he heard himself saying.  
„Noctis“ Prompto repeated his name as if he recited a prayer and laid his head back down on the bed.

The dark haired took a light grip on the other mans cock again but realized that his calloused hands caused too much friction. Dipping down he took him into his mouth, trying to salivate him thoroughly. But every time he drew back and let his hand work the shaft the moisture was gone after a few strokes.  
Still Prompto was sighing and moaning silently.

He looked around to find something that would last longer and found a tube of hand cream. He cursed himself that he never had even thought about the possibility of needing lubrication.  
He smeared his right palm heavy with the cream and started to stroke again. Now the movement was gentler and the strokes could go all the way up and down Promptos cock. Circling the head with his thumb and alternating the pressure Promptos moans gotten louder and he pleaded for more. „Noctis, please.......inside me.“  
Noctis sat back. He hadn’t planned this far, just let himself guiding by his urge to please the blonde.

He pressed Promptos thighs against his stomach and observed his entrance. It was reddened and once again he tried to push back the knowledge why it looked that way.  
Using the hand cream again he circled the muscle ring before he carefully pushed a creamed finger in.  
He almost shook by the realization why it was so easy to enter and why he was able to add a second and third finger after a short twisting and scissoring his fingers.

He was aware that he was a hypocrite but he could not stop his anger about the men who took from Prompto with force what he would have given gladly and willingly. He knew for certain that these men were dead now and he envied them for their quick death. It hurt in his chest that he nearly did the same to the man who now filled his soul with a warm glowing sensation.

Prompto seemed to notice his hesitation „Noctis? Are you alright?“  
Oh, this sweet soft soul. He did not break, he did not subdue. All he did was acting his own needs and wants.  
„I‘m alright, Prompto. You’re ready?“ Noctis said softly.

When the blonde nodded he used the cream on his cock and slowly pushed inside him. The softness and warmth of the channel took his breath away.  
Prompto wriggled and moaned, enjoying every inch of him. His hands touched Noctis for the first time and every touch filled his soul more and more.  
The dark haired started to move slow, almost too slow, pulling almost out and pushing back in. Not sure if this way he could make both of them peaking. But Prompto set the right pace by demanding „More“ and pushing his pelvis up.

Soon they found their rhythm and when Prompto came without his cock being touched Noctis followed only seconds behind.

Noctis broke down, laying heavy breathing on Promptos chest. He could hear his heart beating fast and strong. When the heartbeat gotten slower he felt two hands on his biceps and he was pulled up to face the blonde, his soft cock sliding out in the process.  
Lips were pressed against his. Never experienced a kiss before he opened his mouth in surprise and a tongue took this as an invitation to gently explore his mouth. It felt good, fueling the glow in his soul to a soothing ember. He kissed back again and again, only pulling back fractions of an inch to breathe and dive back into another kiss.

After a while he tasted salt. At the next break he whispered against the other mouth „Did I hurt you?“  
„No“ the other mouth replied.  
„Then why are you crying?“  
„Because you didn’t hurt me and you took care of me. And why are you crying?“

He hadn’t noticed that he had started to cry. He could not remember the last time he cried and he could also not tell why he was crying now.  
„I don‘t know.“  
Prompto pulled him into a close embrace and held him until his sobbing died down.

Blinking his tears away he made a decision. Whatever this feeling was, he never wanted it to fade away even if it would let him broke down and crying again. And he would never force himself upon someone again or tolerate such behavior by others.

He looked at the blonde man, realizing that he was more precious to him than the whole universe around them.  
„Prompto“ he began „I will always take care of you and protect you if you want to stay with me.“  
His counterpart looked at him with a warmth in his eyes he learned years later meant love and said „Always by your side.“

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that Noctis acts partly as if he is under a charm spell but didn’t want him to change because of an external influence.
> 
> And another idea popping up at dawn.


End file.
